Hello
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: Sad songfic with the song Hello by Evanescence. Please R


**A songfic I thought of when listening to this song. I really like how I wrote it. I hope you like it.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

It was just another day. What reason would he have to suspect that today might be the worst of his life?

None.

_Playground school bell rings again._

There was the alarm. The sounds vibrated in his sensitive ears, the lights blaring before his eyes, staining the room red.

Red. Soon to be his most hated color.

_Rain clouds come to play again._

It was raining when they got there. No matter. What was a small storm going to do to stop them from taking down this villain lowlife?

Oh course, he didn't know who that lowlife was at the time.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

He stood up shakily and smiled, turning towards the rest of the team. He couldn't understand their expressions. They had just taken down Slade! The worst bad guy ever, finally defeated!

What's wrong?

His voice was barely audible over the now heavy downpour.

The only answer he needed was the sight of the team leader's face and a small gesture towards a motionless figure lying near him on the ground, her blood mixing with the endless rain.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

His heart stopped. His breath caught in his throat. He went cold.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have known.

He should have saved her.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

He lay on his side on his bed, curled in a fetal position. The others tried to talk to him, give him words of comfort. Tell him there was nothing he could have done.

He wouldn't listen. He couldn't bear talking to anyone. No one but his mind. His mind which continued to spit venom at his heart. Telling him what a fool he was for not knowing, for not saving her.

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello._

**ONE MONTH LATER**

He walked slowly into the room. The others were all there. They were worried about him. He knew it. He didn't want them to worry. His heart couldn't take knowing it had caused his other friends pain. It already was torn beyond repair knowing he let her down. He let her die. He failed the one he loved.

He had to make sure not to let down his friends that remained.

He smiled when they greeted him. It was hollow, dead, and he knew it didn't fool any of them.

_If I smile and don't believe_

He couldn't take it. He couldn't believe this pain. It couldn't be real, could it? Surely no such agony existed. He could only hope to wake soon. It had to be a dream.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

A nightmare.

They tried to talk to him, the others. He would not let them. They tried to fix his broken heart, broken soul. He could not let their efforts be wasted on him, someone who could not even protect the one he loved more than anything. When they asked if he was ok, he always replied along the same lines.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

Yes, the perfect lie. He was more broken then they could imagine. He failed her.

He failed.

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

Back in the comforting darkness of his room, he hid. Hid from the shame, the loss, the pain.

Everything.

His eyes spilled his unbearable agony, rolling down his cheeks and staining the pillow with his regret.

_Don't cry_

**ONE YEAR LATER**

If this nightmare was going to end, it should have by now.

One year. One long, painful year he hoped to awaken. One unbearable year he had his soul ripped away by endless sorrow.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

He could not escape this by wishing it away. He could not open his eyes and have to go away, could not be pulled from the dream and see her beautiful face again. She was gone.

_Hello I'm still here_

He was still here, though. And he couldn't take it. He could no longer take being where she was not. As his eyes slid close for the last time, his life pouring faster than his tears, he relived memories for the last time, but he could only see her. She wasn't broken like when he last saw her, she was as she had always been.

His love.

His life.

Forever.

_All that's left of yesterday_

When he opened his eyes once more, looked up and saw her, the only thing that mattered, the only thing that ever mattered, he could only say one thing.

"Hello."

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Please review.**


End file.
